


milk

by deanwithwings



Series: Stucky ABO domesticity [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwithwings/pseuds/deanwithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds needs more fluffy Steve/Bucky pregnancy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk

Bucky grinned as he entered the master bedroom and saw Steve asleep in bed with Maggie. From the way Steve was laying on his side and his robe was open he had been nursing her to sleep but she’s since pulled away and now they’re both asleep. 

He headed to the bed and scooped up Maggie, Steve waking up startled with his fists clenched but quickly relaxing and smiling sleepily when he sees Bucky.

“Hey you,” he said as he shifted slightly, causing the robe to fall away from his top leg. Bucky shouldered Maggie and smiled down at him. His mate has never been more beautiful like this, stomach swollen with their second daughter, milk beaded on one nipple. Steve exudes fertility and peace. He should, Steve deserves peace after everything that’s happened to him.

“I’ll be right back,” Bucky promised as he left the room quickly to tuck Maggie into her bed. She scrunched up her face as he got her into her crib but didn’t wake. Bucky silently thanked her before he kissed her forehead and headed back into their bedroom, sucking in a breath at what he then saw.

Steve had rolled over on his back with one knee bent towards the ceiling. The robe was untied and open now, framing his nude body in the rich maroon. The roundness of his belly was more apparent in this position and appeared to have grown a bit since Bucky departed a week and a half ago. 

“I missed you,” Bucky said, stripping off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground as he walked towards to the bed. He worked on his belt buckle, looking down at Steve’s body and inhaling deeply. Steve smelled divine, like pregnancy and arousal. Bucky shoved his pants and underwear down and kicked out of the clothing, including his socks.

“I missed you,” Steve responded, small of his back pressing into the bed as Bucky’s odor hit his nose. The movement exposed his hole, wet and ready. “I’ve only had a fifteen month old to talk to for nine days.”

“Wanda or Sam didn’t come over?” Bucky planted one knee on the foot of the bed between Steve’s feet.

“Wanda did once, she mostly entertained Maggie while I got work done.” Steve’s lids fluttered open, exposing eyes that were nearly black with arousal. 

“Is that what you want me to do? Entertain you?” He dropped to brace himself on his arms over Steve, face hovering over his stomach. Bucky kissed the underside, looking up at Steve.

“Something like that,” Steve murmured and spread his legs a little wider. Bucky dropped lower onto his metal elbow, sliding his free hand under Steve to press at his hole. His first two fingers slipped in easily making Steve exhale happily.

“You look so good like this,” Bucky breathed softly against the protruding flesh of Steve’s stomach, “and you smell absolutely divine.

Bucky pumped his fingers as he kisses up, over Steve’s belly, his cock filling at the sight and smell of his husband. He paused ever so briefly at Steve’s sternum before placing a kiss on his right nipple, the left already red and swollen from their daughter’s feeding earlier. Steve moaned and arched his neck so Bucky slipped his tongue out and massaged under the beaded nub then sucked it into his mouth, swallowing down the milk that splashes into his mouth.

Steve writhed under the attention, one hand over the back of Bucky’s head, not holding him there, but letting him know that this is welcome. Bucky continued, sucking hard then flicking his tongue against Steve’s nipple as he swallowed again. His fingers curled inside the wet flesh, feeling along until Steve gasped and shifted. He concentrated on that spot and began sucking on the nipple in his mouth, drawing milk in more even pulls.

“Buck,” Steve moaned, making him think at first that he’s gone to far but Steve reaches down takes Bucky’s cock in his hand, attempting to guide it down to his hole.

Bucky immediately withdrew his fingers and pressed his cock in easily, sliding into the slick opening. Steve smiled and threaded his fingers into Bucky’s hair. He looked up into eyes that are wet with tears of happiness as his hand is grabbed and pressed to Steve’s stomach.

Under the skin is a flurry of movement. Bucky’s face lit up but he stilled his hips. “Are we bothering her?”

Steve shook his head, grinning. “No, she isn’t much of a sleeper. She’s probably just happy to have her Papa back.”

Bucky grinned even wider as he rolls his hips again, keeping his hand on the underside of Steve’s stomach where he can feel their daughter kicking and squirming. He thrust deeply and slowly, watching Steve writhe. The sweet, thick milk that has leaked from his earlier ministrations is still heavy on his tongue, making him want more. Steve's body language remained receptive so he leaned back down and took the flesh back into his mouth. Bucky sucked then teased Steve's nipple intermittently, drinking hungrily.

Until he felt a clench around him and Steve’s face twisted in pleasure. For a few seconds Steve gasped as his orgasm flowed through him, Bucky continuing to fuck him through it. He waited until Steve has calmed and was looking up at him with that blissful expression he gets after an orgasm. Bucky’s not going to knot him, he knows there’s no harm in doing it when Steve is pregnant but he wanted his tired mate to get a good night's sleep.

His fist stroked him the rest of the way until he’s coming, ejaculate spurting over Steve’s stomach. It feel wrong but he leans down and kisses Steve anyway, their tongues pressing together as he lets himself be rolled over on his side and his hand guided away from his cock. Later he’ll bathe Steve himself, make him something to eat, but for now they just look in each others' eyes and wait out the knot grasped firmly in Steve’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky ABO domesticity may become something I add stuff to


End file.
